How To
by Lynn Metallium
Summary: How DO you get Aya to play soccer?...Wouldn't you like to know- Probably the only G rated thing Ive ever writen XD


How To 

How to get Aya to play soccer 

By: Lynn Metallium 

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, I'm poor, 

please don't kill me or sue me. I'm armless, 

leg-less and goat-less so pretty please 

don't sue me! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"For the tenth time today, no-" 

"But Aya, it'll be fun!" 

Aya just glared his evil 'Frost-bite glare of 

death' down upon poor Ken. Some how, this didn't 

phase the soccer loving bishounen in the 

least as he continued to look up at Aya with 

large brown puppy-dog eyes. 

'Damnthey must be becoming immune 

to my glares!' Aya cursed to himself and 

attempted the glare again. It still wasn't 

working. Aya looked away. 

"Yohji'll be there-" Ken tempted 

the redhead still. 

"Yohji?" Aya snapped back to glare 

at Ken. 

"Of course, I managed to talk him 

in to it-" Ken looked at Aya hopefully. 

'And you better come too, cause I told him 

YOU were going.' Ken added to himself. 

Aya seemed to be thinking this over in 

his head. Yohjiplaying soccer with Yohji. 

playing with Yohji in bed- GAH! No no no! 

Aya shook his head furiously. No that's 

not what he had meant to think 

"Fine" Aya replied. 

"You will?" 

"I said so didn't I?" Aya glared, 

annoyed. 

"YOU WILL!" If Ken had been a girl, 

Aya would have sworn that could have been 

only labeled as a squeal, a fan girl squeal 

to be precise, but Ken wasn't a girl, he was 

a guy, and guysdo NOT squeal 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ah the smell of fresh clean cut green grass 

"YOHJI! You're suppose to kick the 

ball not let it hit you in the head-" 

Yohji just glared up at Ken. 

"I thought you said this wasn't 

a dangerous sport" 

"I did.and its usually NOT if 

you pay attention!" Ken huffed. 

Omi and Aya gave each other a sideways 

glance and rolled their eyes 

This has been going on all day. Between 

the four men on the field, only two were 

actually making an effort to play. Aya 

wouldn't even look at the ball much less 

kick it. Yohji couldn't even concentrate 

on the ball and the blonde kept smoking 

those stupid cigarettes while he pretended 

to play. Ken was pretty close to having a 

hissy fit, Omi was sure of it when he kicked 

the ball to Aya who simply stared at it till 

Yohji came running to kick it away 

"AAAYAA!" 

"Don't worry about it Ken-kun-" Omi 

chirped cheerfully. "Let's just keep playing!" 

Ken sulked a bit and trotted over to Omi. 

"Omi he won't play right" 

Omi stared at him for a moment'What am I? 

Their keepers? Now play nice children' 

Omi thought dryly. 

"I'm sorry Ken-kunWhat can we do? 

Aya's just no fun" 

Ken continued to pout a bit and Omi 

watched him concerned. How could they get 

Aya to play? The guy was soOmi's 

brow wrinkled as he thought. What would make 

the cold man play? 

"Omi" Ken looked at him with large 

pleading eyes. 

"I'm THINKING Ken! Just wait" 

Suddenly a wonderful idea sprung into Omi's 

cute blonde head. It was so perfect and 

flawless andevil, Omi just had to smirk. 

"Omi, why are you smirking like that? 

Stop that, you're scaring me- " Ken said nervously. Omi blinked but continued to grin. 

"But I've just gotten a wonderful idea 

Ken! Bring me the soccer ball-" 

Ken looked at him with a look of doubt but like 

a good puppy went to fetch the ball just as Omi asked. Omi continued to smile to himself as he 

fished a big black marker out of his backpack 

on the bench. 

"Here you go Omi- What are you going 

to do with that?" Ken looked at the marker 

wide eyed. 

"You'll see.." 

"IIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ken 

let out a squeal of horror. "OMI!!!!" 

"I ONLY wrote on it Ken-" Omi looked 

up at him with large blue innocent eyes. 

"It'll be ok-" 

"You wrote on my soccer ball!" Ken 

let out a sob and grabbed the ball away from 

Omi. Omi let out a little huff of annoyance. 

"Ken! Don't smear it! It won't work 

if you do!" 

Ken just stared at his precious soccer 

ball with large dinner plate sized eyes. 

"O-O-OMI!!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aya glared out at the field.This was so 

stupidhe didn't like this gameeven if Yohji 

did look hot while he chased Ken around 

the field. Aya, really wanted to pout 

Suddenly the soccer ball was kicked in his 

directionHe watched the black and white 

pattern roll towards him and stop at his 

feet. His eyebrows twitchedScrawled on the 

side of the ball with black marker, read the word.. 

"TAKATORI!!!!!!!!!!" Aya let out a 

howl. "SHI-NEEEEEEE!" 

The other three boys stared as Aya suddenly 

gave the ball a vicious kick across the field. 

"WowIt really DID work Ken!" Omi 

looked very proud. 

"I can't believe you wrote Takatori 

on my soccer ball.." 

Aya simply glared at them.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

WAI! So cute! I couldn't resist! ^^! It was a 

funny idea, but I'm not sure where it came 

from, oh well! ^^!!! 


End file.
